


His Jacket

by CheshireMadd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Possessive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMadd/pseuds/CheshireMadd
Summary: In which Marinette loves to tease her boyfriend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 613





	His Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for [hynuri](https://hynuri-post.tumblr.com)! They have some lovely [Marinette Wears Chat Noir art](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrNEXINA8-0/) on instagram, and I just had to write about our boy's reaction to the outfit. Enjoy!

She was testing his patience. His self-control. She should know better. Self-control is necessary for the Black Cat. To properly harness the powers of destruction. She’s trying to break him and it’s not going to work.

It’s definitely not going to work.

He side glanced Marinette, eyed the bell at her neck, then quickly back to his food. Food that she brought. There’s more of his favorites than not.

_Not. Going. To work._

Plagg hadn’t stopped laughing at him since she unzipped her oversized jacket (his jacket, _that’s his jacket_ , when did she steal it?). Not too loud, thankfully. He’s pretty sure he can only hear it because he’s so attuned to the kwami’s movements. He really hoped that’s the case, because identity reveal by laughing kwami equals Angry Ladybug. Not that an identity reveal by other means wouldn’t also equal Angry Ladybug. Not the point. The point is, Plagg was making fun of him, and he shouldn’t, because _how else_ is he supposed to react? Marinette wore _that outfit_ to school, obviously designed to hit his buttons. _All_ of his buttons. Buttons he didn’t even know he had.

 _His_ jacket, which might as well be a short dress on her. Shorts _just_ long enough to make it past dress code. Tiny gold bell on a black choker that wraps around her slender neck. And when she unzipped _his_ jacket? A cropped white t-shirt, the phrase “Claws out!” adorning the front in electric green. Her tiny waist and tinier belly button taunted him.

The cat in him itched to complete the look. It might be silly. It is silly. No one would even see it, even know. But he would know. And she would know. That his scent marked her as his. That the hickeys he would place marked her as his. And she could place a few on him. Mark him as hers. They’d have to be below the collar, but they could work with that.

The jingling of bells caught his attention. That’s right. How could he forget the cat ear buns that she tied with _tiny gold bells_. He could lay his head in her lap and bat at them, get them to make that _oh so_ satisfying tinkle.

“Adrien?”

He looked up, startled out of his reverie. Marinette, Alya, and Nino stared back, with varying levels of concern on their face.

“You okay, bro?”

Adrien scratched the back of his head, self-conscious. “Sorry! Lost in thought, I guess. What’d I miss?”

“We were just saying how _super nice_ it was of Marinette to bring us these awesome lunch boxes!” Alya filled him in with a wink. Adrien was sure she was trying to send him some sly look, but he couldn’t quite puzzle it out. “And how she even customized them with our favorites.”

He turned a bright smile toward the current bane of his existence. “Yeah, it’s great! Thank you so much, Marinette! You’re really amazing.”

She pinked at his words, pleased with the praise. _Kwamis_ , she was adorable. It’s going to kill him.

He forced his attention to his lunch again. It was mostly gone. Which was strange because he remembered eating exactly none of it.

Alya brought back the topic that had largely dominated their conversation all morning. A photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She’s holding a bouquet of marigolds to her nose and he’s peeking in a plain white paper bag.

“I’m telling you, Alya, they have a purely professional relationship.” His secret girlfriend would know, after all. He could practically hear her eyeroll.

Nino brought up the main point of evidence. “He did bring her flowers.”

“ _Edible_ flowers. And she brought him cookies! Ten euros says they were just trading snacks.” Marinette’s bells jingled more as she leaned back in her chair.

The Ladyblogger’s eyes gleamed. “How do _you_ know she brought him cookies, hmm, Mari?” She glanced around, then leaned in and lowered her voice. “Did a certain kitty cat tell you that?”

Marinette looked stunned for a moment. “I- I just assumed, I guess. That bag looks like one of ours.”

Alya squealed and hit her hands on the table in her excitement. Thankfully, though, she still kept her voice low. _“Are you telling me that Ladybug shops at your bakery?”_

“She should! It’s the best bakery in the city.” Adrien cut in. He sent Marinette a soft smile.

“You really think she’s going to eat those, dude?” His best bro didn’t seem convinced. Nino’s nose was scrunched in slight disgust. Marinette shrugged, unbothered.

“Why not? Marigolds are yummy and citrusy.” She fiddled with one of her hair bells closest to him. It glinted in the sunlight as she made it ring just to hear the lovely sound. “Oh, is that the time?” She started packing up her things. “I’ve got to get to the library. The rough draft for that Literature paper is due in three days!”

He knew for a fact that she’d finished that rough draft last night. Going to the library, where there existed so many nooks and crannies he could make use of? And Marinette looked so sweet and teasing. She was practically daring Chat Noir to come out and play.

“I’m sure she’d say yes if you asked her on a date.” _Well, yeah, I figured that out._ They’d been on lots of dates. Sure, most of them were in her room watching movies or playing video games, but they counted. But Alya didn’t know that. Adrien put on his best Confused Model face.

“What do you mean, Alya? Marinette and I are just friends.”

“Hey. Don’t think I didn’t see you undressing my girl with your eyes.” Alya wagged her finger. “You better get to it, before someone else snatches her up.”

She followed after Nino, who she’d apparently shooed off. _Well, shit._ He didn’t realize he was being so obvious. It was hard to turn down the attraction, though, when she showed up to school like _that._

Speaking of. He had a princess to find.

* * *

Adrien caught a glimpse of her between the books. The bookshelves had no backs, which allowed him to see into the next aisle over. She had pulled a book off the shelf and was flipping through it. He quietly went down the aisle next to hers, the one her back was to, careful to lighten his footsteps. He was directly behind her when her head started to turn. He immediately went into a crouch and waited the long moment before she turned back. He paused when he reached the end of his aisle, hidden from her between the two. He could hear the _thunk_ of the book being replaced. He waited a moment. Then chanced a peek around the edge of the bookshelf.

Marinette was facing away from him, walking the direction he’d come from, her fingers trailing along the books. He was momentarily stunned by the picture she made. In fact ...Adrien pulled out his phone, made sure it was on silent, and snapped a picture. He smiled goofily. That was definitely going to be his new background.

He had to act fast now; that photo had cost him. She was a little more than halfway down the aisle. He sacrificed some lightness of foot to go faster, and had his arms around his prey before she could react. If she even would. She had to have been expecting him.

“Chat.” Her voice was a soft kiss, expressing her pleasure at being caught.

“Hello, Princess~” he purred out.

She relaxed into him with a sigh. He knew her well enough to know that her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth curved into the softest of smiles. She singsonged her response. “You’re going to get caught~.”

“Not this sneaky cat, purrincess. I made sure no one was around.” He pressed a kiss to her crown and brushed on hand against her bare midsection. Tested her boundaries. She didn’t react beyond a hitch in her breath. He pressed another kiss to her head, this time closer to one of her cat-ear hair buns, and slid his hand more fully onto her waist. The skin-on-skin contact tingled, but he made sure to go slowly, gave her every chance to pull away or tell him ‘no’. She didn’t.

“Do you like my outfit? I wore it just for you.” _Did he like it?_ Did he like puns? Chocolate? Nibbling on her bottom lip?

“You already know that answer.” He nosed the hair bun, then completed his journey to her ribbons. His teeth caught the tail of one bow. “When did you steal my jacket?”

Her hands sunk into his hair and he had to fight the purr that was rising up. There’s magic in Marinette’s hands. Those hands can bring him out of his worst moods and turn him to a lapful of melted catboy. “I worked very hard on my hair this morning; I’ll be cross if you undo it.”

He stopped pulling quite so much, but kept the ribbon still, giving every impression that it was his plan all along. His thumb traced circles into her smooth skin. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you not answering the question.”

“A girl’s gotta keep some secrets.”

He’d let go of the ribbon and was _just_ beginning to press some kisses on her delicious looking neck when they were frozen by a loud _squawk_ from behind. Whoever it was could probably see enough to identify both of them. Adrien closed his eyes as he accepted the inevitable. 

Goose pimples raised where his breath met Marinette’s neck. He suppressed a whine as her hands left his hair, and forced himself to let go of her waist. She caught his wrists before he could fully retreat, kept his arms wrapped around her like a hug that he was fully on board with.

“Agreste, when I said to ‘get to it’, I did not mean molest her in the library. Unless...” Alya gasped. “You… you! How long have you two been dating?!” Adrien and Marinette had now turned enough that he could see Alya clap her hand over her mouth. She looked around and lowered her voice. “Is it a secret because of Gabriel? _Shit_ , did I just ruin it?”

Surprisingly, Nino did not look as gobsmacked as Alya. “Nah, babe, look at the sly smirk on Nette’s face. These asses have been playing us!”

Marinette broke first. She cackled, and tried to muffle it with sleeve-covered hands. “Ha! No bad puns for a week!”

“Awww, come _on_ , Princess!” Adrien let go of her and bent over, head in his hands, sighing deeply.

“So-rryyy~ You lost~” She singsonged. He peeked through his fingers. Marinette was in full gloat mode, doing the same little dance like when she won at video games. Hmm...keep watching? Or die theatrically?

He completed his trip to the floor and lay like a starfish across the aisle, groaning loudly all the while. He made sure to leave her in his viewpoint. Alya, arms crossed and foot tapping, and Nino, looking mostly amused, were beyond her.

“Okay, you two yahoos, what is this about?” Alya couldn’t quite hide her own amusement.

“We were _going_ to tell you. Until _someone_ insinuated that I couldn’t keep the secret. But I knew that if anyone gave it away, it’d be Mr. Can’t Keep His Hands to Himself over there.” Marinette radiated smugness worse than Plagg immediately after their Reveal. Adrien let out another pained groan.

Nino shuffled a bit, getting comfortable against a bookshelf. “I hate to tell you this, Nette, but you lost as soon as you wore Adrien’s jacket to school. I knew something was up then.”

Adrien sat up, breaking his Dying Pose (that no one had paid any attention to, did he need a new Dying Pose?). Marinette stopped victory dance and stared at Nino. “But, but you didn’t _know_. I didn’t give it away like Adrien did.”

“It was pretty obvious that you were pushing his buttons.”

“Thank you!” Adrien exclaimed. “I thought I was going to die when she waltzed into class this morning!”

“Ha! I bet! Walking in, looking like she was wearing nothing except your jacket!” Alya wrapped Marinette in a hug. She put on a faux weepy voice. “Girl, I am _so_ proud of you for using that sex appeal! And seeing her babies together! Mama’s heart is so full!”

Marinette didn’t reciprocate the hug, only stood slumped over. “But I don’t _wanna_ speak in only cat puns!” she whined.

“Baking and sewing puns are also acceptable, Prrrrincess.” Adrien’s voice was gleeful. She only responded with crying noises. Her exaggerated loss was as cute as her exaggerated win.

“Eh. I’d think you both lost,” said Nino. He shrugged his shoulders at the look of betrayal that Adrien shot him.

Marinette’s nose did an _absolutely adorable_ crinkle. “We both take the penalty?”

Her best (civilian) friend left an arm around her as she shook a finger at Nino. “I agree. Nino kept it to himself, and then Sunshine spoiled it separately. You,” she pointed at Adrien, “can only use Cupcake’s Pun Snobbery and she,” she poked Marinette’s belly button, causing Marinette to squeal and pull away, “must cram as many puns into her conversations as possible.”

“Cat puns,” Adrien corrected.

Alya nodded. “Cat puns.”

Marinette used her own ‘Dead Inside’ face. “Purrrfect.”


End file.
